1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porches, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved modular porch for a mobile home. The conventional forms of mobile homes are not provided with porches at the entrance doorway. The provision of an attached outwardly extending porch would necessarily increase the width of the mobile home to an extent preventing transportation of the home over public highways. Thus, when a mobile home has been transported to the intended location, it is necessary for the home owner to construct a porch from conventional building materials. This task is time consuming and expensive. Additionally, if it is desired to move the mobile home to another location, the conventionally constructed porch must be torn down. This results in additional waste and expense. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a modular porch which may be easily assembled and disassembled, and is provided with adjustable support legs for use on a wide variety of conventional mobile homes and sloping terrains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mobile homes with porches are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a mobile home construction is to be found in W. MacDonald Jr. U.S. Design Pat. No. 148,808, issued on Feb. 24, 1948. This patent discloses a mobile home provided with an integrally formed collapsible porch. C. Bergstrom U.S. Design Pat. No. 171,244, issued on Jan. 5, 1954, discloses a portable house formed from modular sections. C. Wait U.S. Design Pat. No. 176,166, issued et al on Nov. 22, 1955, discloses a mobile home provided with an expansible section. G. Chase U.S. Design Pat. No. 177,086, issued on Mar. 13, 1956, discloses a mobile camping trailer which is provided with laterally extendable sections. Z. Seidel U.S. Design Pat. No. 182,692, issued to Apr. 29, 1958, discloses a mobile home provided with a laterally expandable section. M. Zipursky U.S. Design Pat. No. 193,549, issued et al on Sept. 11, 1962, discloses a mobile home provided with a laterally expandable entrance way. G. Thomas U.S. Design Pat. No. 206,871 , issued et al on Feb. 7, 1967, discloses a mobile home provided with laterally expandable sections. J. Gruner U.S. Design Pat. No. 220,319, issued on Mar. 30, 1971, discloses a mobile home mounted on a railroad carriage which is provided with an integrally formed porch.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses a modular porch for a mobile home which is provided with adjustable support legs and an adjustable stairway for allowing usage on a wide variety of sloping terrains. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of porches, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such porches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.